


小狐狸

by icecola



Category: symy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 03:29:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20846789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecola/pseuds/icecola





	小狐狸

  
杨九郎近来养了一只小狐狸精，是皮毛光滑的小阔耳狐精，下班路上掉在家门口的小可怜儿，大眼睛肉鼻头花瓣唇，皮肤白白像个女孩儿，到家扒了人身上的裤子才发现是个货真价实的公狐狸。

但好在听话懂事还特别黏人，除了不会说人话什么都好，杨九郎想着自己一人生活也无聊的很，于是便收留了这小狐狸精，决定好好要带他领略一番人间世。   
  
这日赶上公司加班，杨九郎回家的晚了，小狐狸便在客厅沙发上等他等得打了瞌睡，杨九郎把趴在沙发上正抱着河马玩偶睡得迷迷糊糊的狐狸小孩儿抱起来，亲了一口人软乎乎的小嘴儿。  
  
“磊磊今天在家乖不乖？”  
  
小狐狸捏着拳头揉揉眼睛，大耳朵一抖一抖的，哼唧着进了杨九郎怀里。  
  
杨九郎用手摸了摸他的脸蛋儿，他便下意识探着湿软的舌尖舔了杨九郎一手，这是犬科动物讨好主人的表现，再正常不过，可小狐狸现在是人类模样，又长得一副勾人的漂亮脸蛋，这么一舔可就不是普通小宠物的所带来的视觉冲击了，杨九郎的手虽然湿了，嘴里却燥得不得了。  
  
“说八遍了不能随便舔手。”  
  
小狐狸不会说人类的话，但通晓话意，被杨九郎凶了凶，就秒怂着垂下了耳朵。  
  
“哥哥今儿再教你说几句话好不好？”  
  
看着小狐狸瞬间怂巴巴的眼神，杨九郎又被小狐狸这模样喜得心里痒痒，推着人柔韧的腰肢便将人压在了沙发上，狐狸是天生的小荡妇身体，之前被杨九郎肏过那么多回，一下就懂了杨九郎要干什么，在杨九郎把膝盖顶进自己腿间之前，小狐狸便主动张开腿勾上了杨九郎的腰部。  
  
由于不常出门的缘故，小狐狸嫌穿裤子硌尾巴，在家就经常都是空着档光着腿就在外随便晃，这样一张大腿，那粉嫩干净的穴儿便大咧咧的展露在了杨九郎眼前。  
  
毛茸茸的小狐狸，该有毛的地方却白净得不像话，杨九郎骂了一句小骚货，往指上吐口唾沫便揉进了小狐狸的穴里，小狐狸的身体本就敏感，知道这是主人的唾液在自己穴里揉着，心里便更加的泛起一阵荡漾，连带着穴水儿也跟着挤了一点出来，小脸红红的张开嘴吐着热气，眼睛雾蒙蒙又好奇的看着杨九郎在自己身下的动作，纯情到放浪。  
  
杨九郎倒吸一口气，觉得自个儿身体早晚得在这狐狸身上废了。  
  
小狐狸的穴儿有天赋异禀，即使不用仔细扩张这样进去也能纳下他的东西，杨九郎拉下裤链挺身一捅，便被穴儿里那四面八方涌来的湿肉裹了个舒爽，小狐狸没让人弄上瘾就给捅了这么一下，当然排斥得很，就忍不住发出了一声狐狸叫。  
  
“嘤……”  
  
杨九郎拍了一把小狐狸白嫩的屁股，抓着小狐狸的爪子摸到自己嘴巴上，慢慢的一字一句的对他说：  
  
“别狐狸叫了，跟哥哥学，要哥哥肏。”  
  
小狐狸学说话学的不利索，却又聪明得很，杨九郎才教他一遍他就记住了字音，但因为还没达到运用灵活的程度，就只能像小婴儿般初学说话那样叠字的说着。  
  
“要，要操操……”  
  
他可不知道这骚话用小孩子的语气说出来对杨九郎的杀伤力有多大，杨九郎听完就愣在了原地，屁股里的肉棒突然不动了，小狐狸穴里痒得难受，他以为是杨九郎要惩罚他刚才偷懒没有说全句，便又急着补充了一句，  
  
“哥哥操操……”  
  
杨九郎直接咬着牙把人倒了个个儿，让人以跪趴姿势伏在沙发上抓着小狐狸的细腰就往里猛干，突如其来的撞击搅乱了小狐狸的整个思绪，G点被那根肉棒的顶头狠狠擦过，快感过电，让那把清亮亮的嗓子喊得破了音，可那处不知饱的穴儿还在死死地吸着杨九郎的肉棒。  
  
杨九郎抓了一把小狐狸因跪趴姿势而垂下来一点的小奶子，看着白皙皮肤上浮现的红手印，低声骂了一句。  
  
“你们狐狸精可真是一脉相传的欠操！”  
  
从穴里滴出来的水掉在黑色皮质的沙发上，洇出了黑亮的颜色，小狐狸的膝盖跪在上面有点滑，杨九郎往前猛地一撞，小孩儿撑不住力便差点趴下去，幸好杨九郎一直抓着他的腰，才得以没让屁股里的那根东西掉下来。  
  
杨九郎也看出了小狐狸跪不住的架势，他自诩是极体贴小狐狸的，见小狐狸有了困难，杨九郎索性就将胳膊从人腿弯穿过，用小孩儿把尿的姿势将人抱了起来。  
  
“唔，不，不。”  
  
这样的姿势可以让性器进到最深，小狐狸的穴道浅，杨九郎这么一进去就能顶到他的极限，加上那根东西又硬又烫，小狐狸吃着那根肉棒，就感觉自己要被钉死在杨九郎身上一般，本能的要挣扎，杨九郎知道小狐狸在害怕，安抚般的亲了口小狐狸的三角耳。  
  
“乖乖，没事啊，顶不破。”  
  
杨九郎的话对小狐狸来说几乎是神旨般的存在，无论杨九郎说什么，小狐狸都会觉得是真的，就像现在，既然杨九郎说了顶不坏他，他就真的减少了很多恐惧。  
  
这是宠物对主人最基本的信任。  
  
“跟我说说今天学会的话，昨天的也得复习一遍儿。”  
  
杨九郎满意于小狐狸的乖顺，咬着人最敏感的耳朵尖边磨着他的G点边问道。小狐狸让着不上不下的欲望折腾得难受，杨九郎这么顶着他，都能在他的小肚子上顶出隐隐约约的形状，可小狐狸看着肚皮表层一下下凸起的肉棒顶端，却始终达不到高潮，心里更是难耐，但他又不能违抗杨九郎的命令，便噙着哭腔乖乖的说着这几天来杨九郎在做爱时教给他的话。  
  
“呜……磊磊。”  
  
“对。”  
  
第一个是他的名字，说的很标准，杨九郎点点头，随即按着小狐狸最舒服的速度顶了他几下当作奖励，小狐狸一仰脑袋，卷了尾巴尖尖。  
  
似乎是尝到了答对问题的甜头，在杨九郎不动的时候小狐狸马上转转早就让快感弄得一塌糊涂的小脑瓜，努力回忆起了又一个新词。  
  
“哥哥。”  
  
“嗯。”  
  
杨九郎抱着小狐狸再次奖励了他几下舒服的，这次时间要比上次久一点，小狐狸便很快想起了刚才说出来就被杨九郎肏得很厉害的话。  
  
“操操。”  
  
这句当时杨九郎没去纠正，小狐狸就把这句叠字当成了正确的读法，怪杨九郎，所以杨九郎没再做多要求，勉强算小狐狸对了一次。  
  
“……行吧勉强算你对，还有呢？”  
  
不过这次杨九郎没急着给小狐狸奖励，小狐狸不明所以的眨眨眼，扭着小屁股要杨九郎再动动，杨九郎不肯再动，他便呜哇一声哭了出来。  
  
“呜啊，磊磊要哥哥操操！”  
  
杨九郎是没想到原来学歪了的叠音词一块儿连起来会这么又可爱又骚，小狐狸的尾巴撩开的是杨九郎的上衣，嘴里说的话撩的却是杨九郎的心，杨九郎让这小淫娃逗得没有办法，底下那根东西让人哭得又大了些，胀胀的填了小狐狸一肚子，小狐狸被烫得嘤咛一声，杨九郎随即提枪冲进了蜜林。  
  
“成，哥哥这就接着操你。”  



End file.
